


Feliz Navidad

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Logan is a dork, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: The others have a small surprise for Patton





	Feliz Navidad

Patton had not been paying attention to what was going on in the living room, too focused on making sure that the icing the latest batch of Christmas cookies was perfect for each recipient. Snowflakes for Logan, who would appreciate the symmetry and knew plenty of facts about winter and the snow.

Roman, the roman-tic, got the mistletoe cookies. They were hard to decorate, but the last time Roman had received the mistletoe cookies, he had lit up with such joy that Patton couldn’t help but go through the effort, just to see that smile again.

Last, but certainly not least, Virgil. Patton’s favorite geode, sparkling on the inside, only for those who went through the effort of getting past the rough exterior. Virgil got a wreath, because Patton’s love for him was never ending.

Patton hummed quietly to himself as he finished icing the last of Roman’s cookies, some old Christmas carol that always got stuck in his head this time of year, when he heard a quiet strumming. Curious, he stepped out of the kitchen, to find Virgil, Logan, and Roman all assembled in the living room, the last of the three grinning widely as Virgil continued to play guitar.

“Feliz Navidad,” Roman began, the grin on his face growing as he continued to sing in Spanish. The pronunciation was, of course, flawless, and it was obvious that Roman had practised, as had Virgil. But Logan continued to simply stand there.

“I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!” Roman sang. Suddenly there were maracas in Logan’s hand and he was shaking them in perfect rhythm with the most deadpan expression Patton had ever seen. He couldn’t stop the howl of laughter bubbling past his lips, even as they finished the song.

Quite literally on the floor laughing, Patton tried to calm himself, only to catch a glimpse of Logan and start laughing all over again. “I think we broke him,” Logan spoke up, earning yet another round of giggles.

Virgil merely shook his head. “Give him a minute.”

A minute passed, and Patton managed to suppress most of his giggles. “Thank you, boys.” He finally managed, grinning at all three of them. “That was lovely. Especially you, Logan.”

As Roman and Virgil exchanged confused looks, a small smirk crossed Logan’s face, but disappeared before either of the others could notice it. In that moment, Patton knew it had been intentional, a small revenge for having to go through such a plot.

He expected nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
